Circles
by Fhyre.N.Ice
Summary: Dean and Teo are together *yays!* and everything is perfect... until one day, an old friend of the Colucci family shows up with some unfinished business and everything goes to hell. Summary sucks, but the story hopefully doesn't. T rating for now.
1. I Will Always Remember

Okay, here it is, just like i promised... and now to sleep. *snores*

any questions or comments please leave a review or pm me. i will GLADLY answer back. you know i luv you guys :D

happy reading!

* * *

><p>I – November 25, 1998<p>

When the doorbell jingled, I didn't have to turn around to know who had entered the restaurant. The sharp, musky aroma of cigar smoke immediately flooded the storefront where I had stood wiping down the wooden counter top with an old rag. Of course, I had only smelled it once before, but that unique of a scent stays with you forever. In addition, the heavy, neatly placed footsteps and tell-tale, business-portraying aura gave way to an unmistakable persona.

"Dean, m'boy, that you?"

I looked up at that man who had entered, avoiding his steely gaze with a faux smile and my current work. "Yes, Mr. Boutreau. How can I help you this evening?"

"Is Giovanni here? I need to speak with him.

"On what terms?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Terms? I didn't know Colucci had gotten so confidential."

"Well, considering the last time you two 'spoke'," I dropped the rag and raised my fingers in air quotations, "it didn't blow over so well."

Thomas Boutreau, a French entrepreneur, was an old friend of Giovanni's. Key word – was. The two had hit it off as great friends while the old Italian was still living in Venice when Thomas came to the beautiful city for some sort of studying, or so I had heard. Years later, after the newly wedded Giovanni Colucci and his long time girlfriend, Eliana Rossi, moved to New York to start a life together, Boutreau caught up and did a little… damage. On what grounds, I was never told. But I didn't pry. Giovanni Colucci would NEVER disown such a relationship lightly, no matter how bad the situation.

Boutreau narrowed his gaze and nodded subtly in what I perceived to have been silent approval. "Just news on a hunt he might take an interest in."

With one last glance at him, I turned around and walked into the kitchen where Eliana was flipping through an old recipe box. Next to her, leaning against a table, was their nephew, Armando, eyeing a thawing turkey hungrily.

"Is Giovanni here?" I asked as Eliana looked up from her index cards.

"He's upstairs. Should be down in a minute," she replied. "Armando, put that away." She smacked his hand away from the turkey as he reached for a leg.

At that moment, Giovanni came down from the stairs leading up into the loft in which the family lived. "Couldn't find the table cloth. You think Teresa has it?"

"Maybe."

"Um, Giovanni?"

He looked to me with a warm smile. "Yes, Dean?"

"Thomas is here."

The grin faded and the Italian briskly stalked back into the storefront. Instinctively I followed, trying to ignore the pained worry that flooded Eliana's dark eyes.

Boutreau still stood next to the front counter, elbow resting on the oaktop and eyes tediously searching the restaurant. As we walked in, his gaze switched to us and he smiled. "Ah, Giovanni. Long time no see, my old friend."

Thomas held out a calloused hand, but the Italian refused to take it.

"Why are you here Thomas?"

"I've got a business proposition for you."

Giovanni made no insinuation of what he was feeling, but I knew for a fact he was pissed Boutreau had even shown his face at the establishment.

"Dean, could you excuse us for a moment?"

I nodded and returned to the kitchen, grabbing a full bag of trash on my way to drop it off in the dumpster out back in the alley way. I swung the stretched black plastic into the metal bin, hearing the waste clunk and rattle against other bags. Something stumbled behind me, and I was about to turn around to see what it was, before I was stopped.

I was stopped by the cold, iron barrel of a pistol pressed into the small of my back and the hushed, vitriolic words of, "Make a sound and I'll blow a hole through you."

Life just kept getting better and better.


	2. All The Love That You Brought Us

geeze this took longer that it should have. but there will be more to come tonight, so keep your inbox(s) open and ready to check for notifications.

Oh, and, Feliz Navidad mi amigos! Merry Christmas to all! Buon Natale! Best wishes for a great 25th!

~ Fhyre

* * *

><p>II<p>

I raised my hands in mock surrender and retorted, "Is that really a gun or are you just happy to see me?"

The gun pressed further into my shirt, followed by the gentle, resonating click of the hammer being pulled back. "Cut the sarcasm, dumb shit." The man whispered fiercely with a light French-Canadian accent. "Turn around slowly and walk back in."

Was this guy for real?

"You know, that's a horrible place to stick a gun."

"Wha-"

I spun around, grabbed the firearm – a Colt rifle – and bashed the side of the barrel into the man's nose. I expected him to fall, maybe clutch his face in pain... but no, he came right back to land an uppercut punch to my stomach.

I doubled over in pain, dropping the rifle. The man grabbed the firearm before it even hit the ground and brought it back over shoulder slightly, then swung it like a baseball bat to my head.

Darkness edged my vision as I collapsed to the ground, half-conscious. I saw a pair of shoes come closer and closer until they stopped in front of me. The cold barrel of the rifle wedged itself under my chin and pushed up, raising my head to look at the man in the eye.

"Pull that again, and my face'll be the last thing you see."

And then my vision went black.

* * *

><p>"I won't do it."<p>

"But Gio, I thought you were a hunter."

"Yes, but I'm not suicidal."

"They're just werewolves. You've dealt with them."

"Not in packs of twenty I haven't."

"Take the deal, Colucci."

"And if I don't?"

My head throbbed in tempo to my heartbeat, pulsing in my ears and temple. A small pressure on my chest told me someone had their foot on it, keeping me down.

"The boy gets it."

I cracked an eye open, peering up at the man who had previously knocked me out and was now pointing the same gun at my face. His stance, though, was slack, easily breakable.

Giovanni stood a good few feet away, tensed and angry. "He has nothing to with this."

"Well, he does now," Thomas replied, leaning against the front counter.

Giovanni thought for a moment – I could tell he was weighing his options – and suddenly faltered. He looked back at Boutreau, defeat showing in his features. "Fine. You win. I'll take the hunt."

Thomas grinned malevolently. "Thank you for your... cooperation, Gio. See you soon."

Then they left.

Giovanni stared after them, completely numb. Then he turned to me. "I'm sorry Dean."

I sat up, touching the newly formed bump on my head tentatively. "You didn't have to do that. I could have stopped him."

He gave me a sad look and helped me up off of the ground. "Don't worry about. Go ahead and get home."

"Are Teresa and Armando alright?"

"They're fine. Go on home. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Giovanni walked out of the kitchen, not looking back.

* * *

><p>Later, I lay sleepily on my side of the bed, chest bare and jeans discarded, leaving me in only my... *ahem* underwear. A gentle hand tenderly grazed the spot where the thugs fist had landed. The hand belonged to my boyfriend (it still feels weird saying that), Teo Colucci, Giovanni's son. Ever since Teo had first asked me out, we had been constantly at each others sides. We were inseparable... except at the restaurant. The Colucci's still didn't know we were together.<p>

"Does it hurt at all?" Teo asked.

"No," I dared not shake my head. "I told you I'm fine"

He smiled at me. "Okay, I heard you the first ten times."

"You worry too much," I replied.

Teo lightly planted a kiss on my bruise. "That's my job, baby."

I chuckled and settled into Teo's arms as he came up to lay beside me. We cuddled each other close, something I never would have admitted to doing, much less actually done it. But now, I didn't really care.

"When are you going to tell them?" I asked suddenly. Teo knew what I meant.

"Soon."

"You said that a month ago."

"I know."

"It's almost Christmas. They're going to find out sooner or later."

Teo looked me in the eye. "I'll tell them, okay. Don't worry."

He kissed my forehead and turned off the bedside lamp that was the only light in the room. I thought to myself. Would he really tell them?

Or would I have to do it myself?


	3. Say Look We're Here Alone

Told ya! :D

Merry Christmas, ma friends!

~Fhyre

* * *

><p>III – December 2, 1998<p>

We sat in the Colucci's old Volkswagon van as it chugged along Interstate 95 towards Douglas State Park in Massachusetts. I was settled in between Alex and David, two family friends, in the very back row of the van, with Hailey, Armando's dog, asleep across my lap.

In front of us sat Teo, his sister Teresa, and Armando, just like us, listening to every word that came out of Giovanni's mouth.

"As I've already told you, it's a pack of twenty or so. And they're powerful. These people know what they are and they're tuning it to get what they want. That's blood shed," he explained. "Tomorrow is the height of the full moon, so, including tonight, we'll have around 36 hours of night to get rid of these things."

"Tell me again," Armando began, "Why we're doing this?"

Giovanni sighed. "It's a long story. Basically, we can't let anyone else die because of this."

The Italian hadn't told anyone but Eliana about what had happened the previous week, but even she had stayed home against Giovanni's warnings.

He had cautioned anyone who wanted to come about the dangers (both of death and getting turned into a werewolf him/herself) but us few closest to the Colucci family came, even though there were only three of us not related.

I wouldn't leave myself out of the equation, especially because Teo had insisted on coming. I wasn't about to let my boyfriend get himself hurt when I could have been there to protect him.

"Now, remember. We're using the buddy system. No one goes out there alone," Giovanni finished as he pulled the van onto an off ramp.

"Right," David grinned. "No man left behind."

Teresa turned and glared at him.

"Or woman," the Brit corrected himself.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, I wondered if it was just coincidence that Giovanni almost always paired Teo and I together on hunts. Other times, I thought maybe he suspected the secrets we tried to hide. I wasn't about to argue with the man's decisions, though.<p>

Definitely not.

Teo and rested against a group of rocks jutting out from the forest floor. A small fire blazed in front of us, the only light for miles.

We were completely alone. The rest of the group had paired off – Giovanni with a cousin, Teresa and Armando, David and Alex (with Hailey) – which left us as our own group.

We had sat in silence mostly, the only reaction between us being our enjoined hands and flashes of small smiles at each other. Much to our unfortunate luck, we didn't get this much. Time at the restaurant and hunts were critical against any alone time we got.

And I knew Teo wanted to tell his family about us. It couldn't stay secret forever, but we both knew the possible consequences.

Giovanni, wasn't very open-minded. It sounds ridiculous, considering he's a hunter, but he was also raised a strict Catholic. The Italian was no holy-roller, but he had previously expressed his thoughts on the thought of homosexuals and the like, none of which I found very comforting.

"I know what you're thinking," Teo said suddenly, "and I know I should have told them before now, but as soon as they get back, I'm going to tell my father."

I looked over at him and smiled. "I'll be right there with you."

He squeezed my hand lightly and smiled back. "Thanks."

Exhaling, I leaned my head back against the rock face behind me, peering up into the cold, night sky.

"They're beautiful," I whispered.

"What is?"

I slid closer to Teo and rested my head on his shoulder. "The stars. I've never seen them like this before. So bright. Sammy and I used to watch them all the time when Dad was out on a hunt." A memory came flooding back. "I'd let us out of our motel room and find the outside ladder to the roof. We'd take up a blanket and watch the stars until we fell asleep."

I smiled at the thought. "Beautiful..."

Teo leaned his head against mine. I could feel a grin pull at his cheeks. "Tu sei una stella... la mia stella."

I turned my head to look at him, confused. "What?"

Teo chuckled and wrapped an arm around shoulders, pulling me in for a gentle, but long and passionate kiss.

When we parted to breath, I could see the obvious blush in his face at what he had told me.

"I said, you are a star," Teo whispered, lips brushing against mine. "My star."

My breath hitched at his words. I wanted laugh, sing, jump for joy, and cry all at the same time. So I did the only thing my brain could manage.

"I love you."

We kissed again, Teo gripping my waist and nudging me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled into the embrace, giggling (yes, I hate to admit it) as Teo lifted me into his lap.

"I love you too, beautiful," he whispered.

Teo's words had totally crushed my walls, and I surprisingly enjoyed the feeling of being weak.

And I couldn't have been happier.


	4. We'll Sit Where It's warm

Short, sweet, sexy, to the point. I was too chicken to further illustrate the scene. throw the tacos if you'd like. but also, if you want, the scene is open for taking. you want to "further explain" in a more explicit context, be my guest.

and also, a Merry Christmas to you all. :D

P.S. - Merry Christum to Tia!

~Fhyre

* * *

><p>IV<p>

The bed of pine needles were surprisingly soft underneath my bare back, hiding a portion of the chill from the winter air. Soft kisses peppered my collarbone, nipping lightly along the way. I gasped and threaded my fingers through Teo's near-black hair, my jean clad legs coming to wrap around his.

Neither of us were worrying about time. The rest of the hunters wouldn't be back for a while.

Teo began to move down my body, pressing kisses to sensitive spots that left me trembling, begging for more.

"T-teo," I breathed. "Don't st-stop."

He slowed down, nuzzling into my hip and breathing hot puffs of air. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Soon, we were both completely undressed, both sweating and panting, both moaning each other's names. We collapsed into each other, arms and legs a tangled mess.

Teo sat up, leaning on the rock face. I curled up against his chest, gasping and quivering from the high I had come down from.

"I love you," I whispered again.

Teo chuckled and grazed his lips across my forehead. "Ti voglio bene."

That time, I didn't have to wonder what my lover whispered.

I already knew.

* * *

><p>AN : Reviews are awesome! just so ya know... :3


	5. Take My Hand Lets Go

The plot bunnies up my sleeve have been revealed.

~Fhyre

* * *

><p>V<p>

I could still feel the sting of the mark on my neck as I looked past the dying tendrils of the fire between Teo and I.

The bite had begun to bruise. I knew from the familiar pulse of the mark, amplifying my heart beat.

I caught Teo's eye and he smiled, hair shining with the rising sun. I blushed, but became serious as the undergrowth rustled and Giovanni walked through, followed by the others.

"Nothing..,"he proclaimed, dropping his hunting rifle and ammunition to the ground. "Not a single wolf all night. I wonder..."

..._if Boutreau was lying?_

I knew Giovanni was thinking it. From the look in his eye, I could tell the Italian was doubting the information given from the moment he walked away from the camp site the night before.

"We'll stay one more. Tonight's the full moon. If they don't show, we're out," Giovanni finished. He sighed and began to walk up the trail to main road where the van was parked.

As if on cue, Teo shot up and ran over to walk along side his father.

I stood to come over as well, but Teo looked over his shoulder, pointed stare telling me to stay. And I listened.

I really need to work on my authority.

* * *

><p>Teo had come back in moments a defeated look on his face. When I asked him about it, he merely brushed me off, saying he hadn't been given the chance to talk to Giovanni about our secret. The man was already fuming from Boutreau's threats and wanted some time on his own to think.<p>

Hours passed and we found ourselves once again in the dark, this time, without a fire to warm us.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to him," Teo whispered, taking my hand into his as we walked.

I smiled. "It's alright."

We became silent after that, no words needed between us.

For an hour we walked, under the light of the full moon. Every once in a while, I would look up and see the stars twinkling above us and remember what Teo told me the night before. He caught me staring at them and nudged my shoulder, grinning.

Teo leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "La mia stella."

I blushed and squeezed Teo's hand tighter. "Lo sono la tua stella, il mio amore."

He pulled away from me slightly and gave me a confused look. "How did you-"

"David taught me while you were away earlier."

Teo chuckled. "Dave did pick up on Italian fast."

He planted a kiss into my hair and swung his arm around my waist.

And then it all happened so fast.

The bushes in front of us exploded...

...it came out charging, teeth bared, blood dripping from its jowls...

… "Dean, run!"...

… it charged for me, growling and snarling...

… Teo shoved me out of the way...

… and took the shot...

"TEO!"

* * *

><p>Love? Disgust? Would you like to kill me now? Please post your comment or question in the review option below. Warning... no refunds.<p>

~Fhyre


	6. I'd Give You My Heart

okay, i tried to stretch this out as much as possible, but alas, not as long as i wanted it to be. im tired, its 1 am, and i cant sleep in forever tomorrow. so here it is

* * *

><p>VI – December 3, 1998<p>

Teo's P.O.V.

The second I had replaced Dean in the werewolf's line of sight, the creature hit me at full force, claws ripping through the fabric of my shirt and my chest beneath it. I wanted to yell, but my voice was completely gone, replaced by the fear of death and sudden, overwhelming sensation of pain.

In the back of my mind, I heard Dean scream my name. I wanted to tell him I would be alright, that I would be fine. But even I didn't know that.

The wolf and I hit the ground, the motion vibrating through my back and knocking the breath out of my lungs. As I gasped for air, the creature suddenly bounded off my chest, as if I had merely been an obstacle in its path.

My eyes searched for some solution and landed on Dean who had, unbeknownst to me, shot off a round of silver from his rifle which had hit the wolf, ripping a hole through its ear and grazing a bloody gash across its muzzle. It now stood poised near my head, bloodied paws dangerously close to my throat and facing dean, ready to strike either one of us. Dean didn't flinch, eyes trained on the wolf's, rifle cocked and aimed straight at the creature's head.

All I could do was watch, lying on the forest floor and blood streaming from my torso, as some unseen battle raged on silently in the eyes of my lover and my possible demise.

Swiftly, the wolf lunged, but didn't get a foot past my body before another shot rang through the air and the wolf fell to ground, dead.

Dean stood with the rifle smoking from the barrel, a fire in his eyes.

"You alright?" he asked, swinging the firearm over his shoulder on its strap and striding over to kneel next to me. "Shit."

He brushed his fingertips over the gouges on my chest, pulling back when I hissed at the pain. "Sorry."

"I'll be fine. Let's just get out of here."

Behind Dean, the dead werewolf morphed gradually to its human form, gray and russet fur disappearing to reveal the pale, naked, scar mottled skin of a young girl. Pink, puckered lines trailed up and down the girl's back, clear signs of abuse. Bruises intertwined themselves along her hips and spine, on the backs of her legs and circled around to her front.

"C'mon," Dean said, slipping an arm behind my shoulders and helping me up. "We can't do anything about it."

I clutched onto him and tried to keep my own weight, but my legs seemed to have turned to jello. Dean half-carried, half-dragged me through the forest, and at a faster pace than I had expected. I don't want to admit it, but I underestimated his strength.

The homey scent of wood smoke soon became noticeable, as well as a soft, firelight glow and hushed, comfortable conversation. We came closer, loud enough, and David and Alex stood up, weapons raised at us.

Dean brought us closer and the hunters lowered their firearms, coming closer to help.

"Holy shit, man," Alex commented, taking one of my arms over his shoulders to keep me up. "What the hell happened to you."

"Werewolf, what else."

At that moment, a group of bodies pushed through the undergrowth and I readied myself for another attack.

"Dio mio. Son, what happened?"

I looked up to see my father coming towards me. "We were attacked by a werewolf," I answered. "Dad, they aren't doing this on their own. When the wolf changed – we found bruises on her body. She was abused."

My father nodded his head. "I know. We got a few. They've been kept in captivity. One of them lived long enough to tell about it."

"Did they say who'd been doing it?" Dean asked. He tightened his grip almost protectively around my back.

My father chuckled. "A frenchman who liked to smoke cigars."

My eyes widened. "Boutreau."

Armando, unusually out of his slightly hyper-active state, stood next to Dad, sawed-off in his hands with the safety off and a crossed expression on his face. If he was miffed, it had to be bad. As Alex and Dean helped me limp over to sit, we passed him.

"They were only kids," he whispered.

I had no words to alleviate the guilt I knew he and the rest of us were feeling.

* * *

><p>The waiting moments passed on, silently, slowly. We were sitting ducks, knowing that the wolves were closing in on us. Their howls pierced the air and kept us awake, alert, anticipating their every move.<p>

I lay back against Dean's chest, my chest patched up and no longer a worry. When no one was looking, he would smooth my hair down, little signs of comfort here and there. He even sneaked in a small kiss and I couldn't help but smile at his antics.

"Dean?" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know what's going to happen. But if something does –,"

" – Teo, don't –,"

" – I love you."

Dean smiled sadly down at me. "Nothing's going to happen."

Suddenly, another howl echoed through the air, the bushes parted, and a thread of werewolves charged through, teeth bared and snarling.

Dean stood and raised his rifle, letting off a shot at one. It faltered and dropped to the ground. I tried to get up and help, but the only thing that kept me standing was the tree trunk behind me.

One more came our way, but Dean didn't have time to reload his gun. Instead he grabbed my arm and pulled me against him, dragging me back out of the clearing and down a small slope behind the site. The werewolf ran past the tree and followed us, blood lust its clear prerogative.

As we ran, Dean reloaded the rifle, firing shots back at creature. But it wasn't enough. It kept coming and coming.

And then I tripped.

I fucking tripped.

The last thing I saw was a sharp, gray stone coming straight for my head before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Love? Disgust? Please, leave your questions or comments in the reviews, i'd love to hear all the feedback, good or bad. Warning - no refunds<p>

~Fhyre 3


	7. And Let You Just Hold it

Okay, a LOT shorter than I wanted to, but there's more to come tonight, plus another chap of coming back down

* * *

><p>VII<p>

Dean's P.O.V.

As Teo tripped, I fell with him, and we tumbled down the rest of the hill together, feeling every spiteful spark of pain as little rocks and twigs snagged and stabbed through my clothes. We stopped at the bottom, I on my back, scratches on my face and arms. Teo lay next to me, on his stomach, , one arm underneath him, the other beside him. He faced away from me.

I looked up the slope where we had fallen – the werewolf was gone. I laughed lightly, relieved. "Looks like we scraped past that one, huh?"

No answer.

"Teo?"

I turned my head to my boyfriend, to his still body. "Tay?" I scrambled up onto my knees and slowly turned him over.

Blood flowed from a gash on his forehead, painting his bangs, one closed eyelid and cheek, and grass below. My stomach dropped.

"Teo?" I whispered, my voice shaking as I cupped the back of his head, cautious of his neck. "Teo, baby, wake up."

No movement.

I felt his pulse with the pad of my thumb, slow and sluggish. His breathing was irregular, too shallow.

"C'mon, open your eyes. Let me see those beautiful grays."

No life.

I could feel my eyes begin to tear up, my heart pound in my chest with the fear that encased it. This couldn't be happening.

Just no.

"Help!" I looked back up the hill. "Somebody, HELP!"

No...

* * *

><p>AN: Love? Disgust? You probably hate me now... feedback is awesome! even with deadly cyber tacos...

~Fhyre


	8. I'd Give You My Soul

Again, shorter than I wanted, but I hope ya like. Now, I bid you good night... *snore*

* * *

><p>VIII<p>

Dean's P.O.V.

I felt numb, dead. I had to be dreaming. Yes, dreaming. Armando crying? Never. David actually worried? Couldn't be. Giovanni the same as I? Maybe so.

As life has taught me, nightmares are real, and the horrors our unconscious minds create are alive in every aspect, but not necessarily seen with the naked eye. My mother died when I was four, my father was a obsessed, ex-marine, and my brother, well, we all know that story. I know tragedy, I know loss, I know pain.

I've never known love.

And now, I could lose it.

The doctors said something about a hemorrhage in his brain, a grade four. Blood loss and often associated with fatality. I had barely been listening though. Maybe I had heard wrong.

It took me a moment to realize that Giovanni and the doctor both had their attentions on me.

"Dean," the Italian put a hand on my shoulder. "How about we get you cleaned up."

I nodded, not quite understanding, but followed Giovanni away from the waiting area to a bathroom in the hallway. Giovanni opened the door and I went in alone.

A single mirror over a white, porcelain sink reflected back the man that had essentially been worrying every one else, a man I didn't recognize.

My eyes were red from keeping unwanted tears at bay, still glistening. Dirt and scratches lined my cheeks and forehead from the fall down the hill. My hair was messy, bits of grass sticking to it.

Blood coated my hands from trying to keep Teo's forehead from pouring more. Crimson splattered my shirt, jacket, and neck from when we had got him breathing again in the van and a broken rib had punctured his lung.

Plain and simply, I was a mess.

I began to wash off the blood and dirt on my hands, then my face and neck. Slowly, the exhausted hunter I knew began to show through. Familiar but still numb.

I looked back at the sink and saw the tears from my eyes making their way down my cheeks. I couldn't hold them back anymore. A sob escaped me and the flood gates broke.

I leaned back against the wall next to the sink and slid down until I hit the floor, hopeless.

I don't know how long I was sitting there, crying, banging my head back against the wall. When it was over, I washed my face again and exited the bathroom. I walked back to the waiting room, where the doctor was just beginning to lead the rest of the family to the ICU.

Teresa caught me out of the corner of her eye and held out her hand. I took it warily and walked with her to the wing of the hospital. Her fingers twitched every once in a while – she was scared, I could tell. I was too.

We got to the room and the others went in. I stayed outside and watched.

It hurt, being singled out from the rest. It was torture being away from the one I loved.

But if I went in, I don't know if I would have been able to keep in my emotions.

I'd sell my soul for Teo – the thought did come to mind – but he'd probably kill me if he found out. But as I thought about it, maybe that was all I had left.

I'd already given my heart.

Even if it was breaking.

* * *

><p>AN: Love? Disgust? Somewhere in between? Let me know :D

~Fhyre


End file.
